Support Energy Manipulation
Support Section This section of the basics cover basic support techniques that help you to balance out your offense and defense with information in ki programming, moving energy at faster rates, gathering and absorbing energy, and learning to use energy to enhance physical abilities. Programming You can take energy and have it do almost whatever you wish. Start by making ki balls and sending different thought forms to them. To do this, begin by meditating and visualize your thoughts becoming energy as well. Let’s say you use the thought of “have the ki ball become a disc”, then have that particular become a bit of energy and have it flow into the next ki ball. If done correctly the ki ball should form in to a ki disc. If you have trouble at first just keep practicing with it, try different constructs such as cubes, pyramids and so on. Anyway with the disc you can launch and you have done the anime attack Destructo Disk, lol, seriously though. That’s the basics of programming, when you get the point where structures are like second nature, step it up a notch and begin programming ki blasts to do certain things like moving in different directions. Place a thought form of energy to be the control in the end of your fingers and make a ki ball with the thought form being controlled and launch the ki ball. Use your finger to guide the ki ball around you. Pull it to and from you, up and down. Do this to ki blasts with the same tech and see what kind of results you get. After you become satisfied with your skill in this, try keeping the controller thought form in your mind and just control the ki ball or blast mentally. Also practice this on shields, program shields to go up and down when enemies are around. Pretty much the programming tech is simple the application of it is the main objective, try out anything. Programming is a great way to increase your tactical advantage. Ki Flame If you know how to max out, then its time to learn the ki flame, it’s a term used for a very fast power up. Start by filling your entire body full of energy, but don’t let it go outside your body. Let it build up to a breaking point, then force all of the energy in your body in your core and use the visualization of your core imploding as your energy enters into it. As it implodes, let your energy explode outwards until you have maxed. You will feel a massive surge of energy from the explosion, and you should have maxed from it. You can use lesser versions of the ki flame to send smaller surges of energy into ki balls to make them more compact and more powerful. Scanning Scanning is the ability to read objects, beings, other techniques, etc. To scan you must project your own energy around whatever you wish to learn about. Once your energy has surrounded the object have the energy surge in to the other thing’s energy and have it project information back to you. If you wish to learn strength of an opponent, wait for a feeling inside, depending on how intense the feeling is, that’s how strong they are. The feeling will be something like a tingling thud, if it’s slight then their weak, and you can gauge from there. To get information use though forms in the scan, program the scan to find specific info. Gathering Energy Begin practicing on other sources of energy such as the elements. Sit outside and focus on the wind. Sit in the woods and focus on plant life. Or you can visualize roots coming up out of the ground and growing in to your own body. Whichever way you choose, just remember your environment and what types of energy are around you. When you find the energy source you wish to gather some from, focus on it, and visualize tubes of your own energy going to the source of the other energy. Make sure to thank the source of energy that you’re borrowing from and do not take too much, only take what is needed. Draw in the energy through your tubes and pull it in to your body. When the energy has entered your body, direct it to your core or wherever you’re drawing it to. This can be done to add elemental enhancement to energy techs, or to recharge when low on energy. Absorbing Energy This can be done in many different ways, but I will show you two here. The first way is to project energy from your hands in to a large orb in front of the oncoming attack. Have the orb be as water and when the attack hits it, have the attack flow in to the orb as if it were water as well. The other way is to use the energy tube tactic from above and latch onto the attack before it hits and draw the energy directly out of it. Remember to that absorbing some things might have a negative reaction, due to certain enhancements. Healing Healing astraly can be done by drawing and gathering energy to replenish the energy supply. The astral body sets along side the physical body as one in the same being. When you take astral damage, the astral body is damaged, so you must heal it as well. To do this visualize the astral body being water and the wound sealing up. To tell where an astral wound is, there is usually an energy leakage and even physical pain if the attack was large enough. You fight astral beings on the astral plane while in astral form; you also fight astral beings on the physical plane while using the physical body to channel the astral bodies’ abilities. Pain from astral attacks is small, but large attacks can cause serious pain, and in rare cases even physical damage. To heal physical pain with astral energy, visualize the wound having a negative red energy in it; project your own energy to rid the wound of this negative energy. After the negative energy is gone, visualize the wound speeding up healing, by placing thought forms in it through programming. Enhancement Astral energy can be directed in to the muscles to increase abilities. The increase of the abilities is small, but you can tell a difference. Over time and if you believe hard enough one can truly push their physical bodies to a higher limit with this technique. The tech itself is rather simple; the hard part is seeing past the visualization and applying it until you get results. To do the technique, direct energy from your core to the preferred group muscles that you wish to enhance. You must decide on what you want to enhance, speed, power, or stamina, whichever you choose, find the correct muscles and body parts, then direct energy along with programming in to the muscles. Copyright: GT